night to remember
by MadGirl123
Summary: after chad ask sonny to the studio prom things start to go very wrong.... this is my first fanfic so there may be to summarys so sorry about that : please rate and say if you want more chapters : x
1. Asking

**when tawni makes sonny and chad go to the prom together they have a sudden connection and think it was not a bad idea. but when nico and grady and zora hear chads plan things start to fall apart! xchannyx**

**i do not own swac (this is my first fanfic please rate and if you want more chapters tell me ! thanks x**

SONNY POV:

"sonny lets go. the good dresses will be gone!" tawni yelled through the halls of so random "i refuse to be the one girl who looks the worst! HURRY UP!"

"im coming tawni calm down the proms not for another four days yet" i answerd her quietly i was half listing half day dreaming about how i was the only one on the studio that wont have a date for my very first prom.

all she did at my comment was look very unimpressed.

"oh this hole thing is so exciting you will never guess who wants to go with me..."

"umm well tawni" i had a good idea i just did'nt want to say it.

" im going with the one the cutest james conroy!" she cut me off.

_i hated him so much but on the bright side i felt my feelings for chad grow_

"good for..." my phone mooed rather loudly. i got a few funny looks all of them from was chad although he had not had a date since our 'fake date' so i was not the only one going dateless (this made me feel better)

"what do you want chad?"

"i would like to invite you to the chadtastic prom"

"chad? its not chadtastic its for every one on the lot"

"yes but im going to be there so it will be chadtastic"

" can we get to the point quicker please" i was beginging to get annoyed.

" i need a date and i was umm wondering if you were going with any one?"

_(OMG was chad dylan cooper actually asking me out this day day gets better and better!)_

"i dunno i might already have a date" just then tawni grabbed the phone of me.

" chad did you just ask sonny out?"

"tawni put sonny back on the phone"

for the next five minutes it was chad and tawni talking. then she hung up and gave back my phone.

" you may now thank me" tawni said proudly

"thanks. but what did you do?"

"you and chad are going to the prom together"

"WHAT! i never said i wanted to go the the prom with him." i said half angry half pleased

" i know but its so obvious that you like him" this was true.

* * *

CHADS POV

ok today was the day i was going to ask sonny. i had gone over this hundred times in my head but now it was the moment i have been waiting

for. _why was i so nervous i mean it was only sonny and i was chad dylan cooper she would be crazy if she turned me down,_ and i pressed 1 on my phne her phone started to ring _or moo what ever _she answerd the way she always did.

"what do you want chad?"

"i would like to invite you to the chadtastic prom" cause after all i was going to be there

"chad? its not chadtastic its for every one on the lot" _which i new but im the main star_

"yes but im going to be there so it will be chadtastic" _i wish i did not say that_

" can we get to the point quicker please" she was beginging to get annoyed.

" i need a date and i was umm wondering if you were going with any one?"

the next minute or so felt like a life time. but them somthing happend it was not her one the end of the phone it was tawni._wonderfull just what i need._

"chad its tawni" she said as if it were obvious.

"tawni put sonny back on the phone" right now i did not want to speak to tawni right now_ come to think of it i never want to speak to her._

the time went by painfully when she finally said some thing i needed to hear.

"chad sonny would love to go to prom with you!" she said as if she was doing just to annoy sonny but i did not care.

as i put the phone down portlyn came around the coner stared at me as if i was a loony or somthing.

"hey portlyn ready for rehursal?" i sounded nervous

"you are not going to the prom with that over the joys moony girl are you?"_ were did she get moony from_

" yes. yes i am. and her names sonny not moony or stary or pluto or the galaxy sonny." i said this with some anger i really liked sonny no matter what other people thought_ dont worry this came to a shock when it first came across my name too._

_she gave me the worst glare ever a if she could read mines!_

" you better watch or special girlfrind because if you do go with her. well. that will be a night to remember" she said this right in my face. now i was starting to regret asking her to the prom.


	2. Sharing

sonnys pov

trying to hide that the fact that i was mad for chad was becoming very hard and just to make things harder i bashed right into him and we both fell to the floor. i was lying on the floor with chad on top of me

"dont get any ideas" we both laughed at my comment as he smiled at me. winked then got up off of me then took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"are you ok" the smile on his face was to good to be true

"yeah i think so " i looked down at our hands he still had a good grip on to mine but the moment i looked up he was so close i could feel his warmth on my forhead as i looked deep into his eyes i got a glimse of tawni in the back ground and as if not to ruin the perfect moment we both noticed how close we were and as if it was timed took a big step away from eachother.

i took one las glance at chad before i was pulled away by tawni who was about to burst if she did not laugh soon, i could only assume she was laughing at how red my face was.

"haha... sonny you cant let people know you like him. its bad press" i was not paying attention i was more amazed at what had just happend in he hall.

"now you need to find away to tell nico grady and zora thaT you like him" this was madness they did not need to know. but if i knew tawni i had to tell them.

"do they really need to know? im sure me and you can keep this a secret! right?" at point i was really answering my own questions because after all this is tawni.

"yes you have to tell them. you wont i..." right there i cut her off i new exactly what she was going to say.

"yes ok.i will do it soon"

another day passed the thought of going to prom with chad dylan copper was beging to excite me more and more every day but the was a little voice at the back of my mind that was telling me i should'nt go. i was on my way to see chad when i saw her yes it was portlyn turning around was not an option as she had already seen me.

"well..moony we meet again"

"my name sonny! and this is not star wars" i really did not have time to do this

"on your way to see chad are we?" she had a look of disgust

" yeah i cant wait to go to the prom. im so excited arent you its going to be so much fun!"

"umm well no and your energy is dumb, any way chads doing a scene right now come back later"

"i sure he will want to see me! he said he was going to teach me to dance"

" you think i care about that? go back to chuckle city i tell chad you were here" but somthing told me she was not going to pass on the message

as i walked to the dressing room i suddenly remembered i had'nt told the others tawni had!

"your going to the dance with chad dylan..i cant even say his name" nico and grady sounded confussed and not really there, as for zora she was tied to a chair tawni well tawni was loving every moment.

" ok yes i am going with chad.. i wanted to tell you bu i was afraid."

"of what sure we would have acted well like this and i maybe would not have cheese in my pants and...what was i saying?" (yep we've lost him)

"look im sorry guys..are we all ok with it?" lord let it be a yes!

" yeah i guess." they all mumbled it together.

i decided to go back to the 'falls' and talk to chad about these dance lessons but i did not want to run into portlyn again so i though it was best to phone him.

" CDC what do you want?" typical chad

"CDC really chad? it was so odd

"yes it chamazing" were was he coming up with this?

"oh my gosh chad!"

"what do you want sonny im busy" this was not the same guy i ran into this morning

"you said you were going to teach me how to dance"

"yeah about that sorry cant to that any more see you tonight" great this was going to be a night to remeber

i decided to go back to the 'falls' and talk to chad about these dance lessons but i did not want to run into portlyn again so i though it was best to phone him.

" CDC what do you want?" typical chad

"CDC really chad? it was so odd

"yes it chamazing" were was he coming up with this?

"oh my gosh chad!"

"what do you want sonny im busy" this was not the same guy i ran into this morning

"you said you were going to teach me how to dance"

"yeah about that sorry cant to that any more see you tonight" great this was going to be a night to remeber

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chads pov

as my phone rung i remeberd that when i was with sonny i was not chad dylan cooper i was just chad which i preferd

"CDC what do you want"

"CDC really chad?" it was sonny

"yes it chamazing" and it was

"oh my gosh chad!"

"what do you want sonny im busy" i felt so bad i loved what happend to us this morning

"you said you were going to teach me how to dance" she sounded so upset

"yeah about that sorry cant to that any more see you tonight dont make a fool of me"

a few hours later i still felt really guilty about how badly i treated sonny. i decided to go and make it up to her, but on my way over to the random stage i bumped staright into portlyn she did have a way of popping up when shes not wanted.

"chad we've got rehursal" this was rediculous she was flirting with me

" i'm chad dylan cooper i dont need to be told when rehursals are"

the next few minutes we almost unreal i was about to turn and head to wards sonnys dressing room when all of a sudden portlyn had pushed her lips firmly against mine.

"CHAD??"

i pushed portlyn away and i looked up it was a distrught sonny she had tears in her eyes. i looked at portlyn she had the worst grin plasterd to her face.

"sonny. i i i...." i was speechless i wanted to tell her that i did'nt do it it was portlyn

"forget it chad your just a drama snob" sonny turned and ran

"looks like you and your little girlfriend are as good as over and me and you can begin" this was unbelivable

" PORTLYN ME AND YOU WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER DONT YOU GET THAT" sure we were dating in the drama (the best drama ever)

she scoffed and walked off. there was only one more thing to do and that was to make thing right with sonny. 


	3. Forgivness

CHADS POV

I ran after sonny as fast as i could but after a while i lost her. my heart sank. i was in a total day dream but i was soon snapped out of it with a thump around the back of my head.  
but no not one but four as i turned i saw excatly who it was , zora, nico,grady and of course tawni she was not going to miss a chance to hit me.

"you jerk i cant belive you did this to sonny she..." she stopped when she saw my face i was close to crying it was amazing to me i have never felt this way before.

" weres sonny? i need to tell her what really happend" some how i had this ever growing fear they wernt going to tell me.

"please." i asked one more time

they all looked at eachother. i decided to tell them what happend. As i went on and on they all gave me one more thump and told me she had run off out side in the wet and cold.  
i ran even though i was not done talking to them i had to just keep my hopes up and hope she still wants to go to the prom with me, as i ran though the fire excits i saw a very wet cold misrable girl my heart fell into my stomache.

"sonny?"she looked up at me her eyes were red her hair was messy and very wet she took one look at me and started to walk away so i grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"sonny..it was'nt my fault" so i began to explain what had really happend i saw the look of doubt spred across her face as she looked down i could see the rain drops hit her face and joined her tears as they streamed down her face.

"chad let go of me, its over" did i really just hear those words come out of her. it took awhile for it all to sink in. she pulled away but i was not going to give up that easy.

i saw her run once again it was like playing tag back in first school i caught her round a coner i pushed her against it i saw her trying to fight back the smile.i held her there for while before long we were chatting and giggling once again, we fell silent we looked at eachother for a few moments and big rush of passion started to take control of my body as i leaned in futher to sonny she had closed her eyes (this hole process was goingto slow) i pushed my lips against sonnys it was like magic it felt like nothing else matterd not the stupid fued between our shows. the kiss did not last long before she pulled away. and smiled.

"sonny would you like to go to prom with me?" all she did at this poin was giggle.

"haha... i thought you'd never ask" now we were both laughing at the cheeseyness of the moment.

* * *

SONNYS POV

i could not belive what had just happend it was like my life was falling apart at my feet the way chad kissed portlyn was unbareable i knew that they were an 'item' in there show i have no idea it was anything more. i felt tears building up inside of me i was about scream when chad noticed me he quickly pushed portlyn away, i could'nt bare to stand there any longer so i ran.

i was heading for the excit when i bumped into tawni. she looked confussed she knew i was not one to cry.

"sonny crying is not a good look for you" yeah i was balling my eyes out and she was worried about how i looked (typical)

"whats wrong" Oh my gosh she was actually caring

even if she did not care i decided to tell her as i went and on i felt i was slowly losing her intrest but carried on anyway.i saw the look on her face and gave in i ran right though the excit. the rain was pounding on my head i went to sit on the steps a little away from studio. i sat there for some time before i noticed some one was towering above me as i loked up i saw it was chad.

"sonny..it was'nt my fault" thats all he said before he started to tell me what really happend there was a small feeling of doubt in the back of my mind. i felt the rain join my tears as they streamed down my face

"chad let go of me, its over" did i really just say those wordsnthis was not happing not now.

i was not sure what to do but i had to get out of here. as i pulled away and started to run i heard chad following i saw a sharp coner i darted around it when i felt my back hit the against the wall i looked up once again it was chad, was trying so hard not to smile but it was near on impossible. he was still holding me against the wall but with in no time at all we were laughing and giggling in the rain it was perfect apart from the fact it was still fell silent and we looked at eachother for a few moments when before i knew it he was pressing his lips hard on to mine i had no idea what to feel on moment i was in tears then i was furious and now it was like i was flyling.  
it did not take long for me to pull away all i did was smile.

"sonny would you like to go to prom with me?" chad said this with a huge grin on his face so all i did was giggle.

"haha... i thought you'd never ask" we were both laughing at the cheeseyness of the moment.


	4. The perfect prom dress

sonnys pov

the sun shone sonnys window the following morning the ground out side was still coverd in water were it had rained the previous evening as she opened her eyes she had a fuzzy feeling and for the first time since her dad left she felt wanted she felt like nothing could go layed there for a good ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. tawni jumped up grabbed her magazine and ran to the door this happend most mornings so most people sort of expect it everyone except chad.

"that will teach you to knock on tawni harts door when shes sleeping..." i had a feeling she knew who it was from the start.

"i'm here to see sonny..who is still in her pyjamas..and tawni that hurt" it suddenly clicked that i was still in bed and me and tawni were going to look for prom dresses after rehursal.

i leaped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a hoddie and ran to the bathroom totally forgetting that chad was still standing in the doorway daring to take another step and worring if he was going to get hit again if he took another step. a few moments late i walked out of the bathroom looking flushed.

"ready?"

"ready for what"

"sonny we made breakfast plans remember?" to tell you the truth i had totally forgotten.

"oh yes im ready. lets go," i lied "see you at rehursal tawni its in half hour ok dont forget" i hoped she'd heard me.

chad took me to this sweet little garden around the coner from the studio ( i felt a little underdressed)  
had set up a little pinic table with a single rose in the center it was all so sweet and very unchad like

"this is .. and its.." i was speechless

"i know its chadtastic" thats one way to ruin a perfect moment

the time seemed to fly by then again it always did when i was around chad.

" oh my gosh im late" i totally forgot about rehursal i jumped up out of my seat and started to run chad ran infront of me and put his hand on my cheek adn moved in closer he was about to kiss me when my phoned moo'd it was marshell he started to yell at me saying stuff like it was very unlike me to be late for a practice he started to ask questions about were i was and how i was hardly ever on the so random studio. the convosation lasted about five minutes before he hung up. i put my phone back in my pocket and told chad about my convosation.

" thanks for this chad but i have to go" i said this while turning away

"wait. hold on a sec." i was confussed but i did what he told me to do

he put his and back onto my cheek and moved in closer and this time my phone did'nt ring or should i say moo'd his lips touched mine and i wrested my hands around his kneck and his hands were around my waist.i pulled away and smiled and ran towards the studio.

as i arrived i told marshell i was talking to my mum about somthing and he accepted that and we started working on our fruit fight with a carrot in it (this was called so random...and now you know why)

rehursal lasted a good 2 hours, so after that me and tawni went back to our dressing rooms to get out of our banana and carrot costumes and grab some money for the great prom dress search.

we hit the town center first, shopping here always took the longest as we had to stop and sign paper stand for photos and well you get the genral point...

after hours of looking tawni found her perfect dress it was blue and cinderella like with silver sparkles on the bodice and looked stunning on. after we had looked in the town center we went to a near by village which had a sweet little countryside shop at the end of it- this shop had cloths for everyday and cloths for formal occansions. this is were i found my perfect dress it was red it came down to my heels and had no straps and flowed out a little at my hips it fit me perfectly it was truly the best dress i have ever warn.

when me and tawni were done with our shopping we decided it would be better if we headed back to the stuido and get some dinner and hang out with the wrest of the cast. as we walked into the prop house i got three glares from across the room i could only assume they were because i was late for the rehursal earlier that day.

"nice of you to turn up this morning" i had never heard nico to hursh or so serious

"yeah im sorry about that i lost track of the time" i told them exactly what happend i did not lie afterall i did lose track of the time

" of course you did that the excuse they all use 'lost track of the time' yeah right you just dont want to be apart of so random anymore"this was weird even for zora.

"how can you even say that you know i love it here...you know i love it here right?"

"we know you used to love it here but now you spend more time with chad than you do with us. if you like it over there so much maybe you should join them!" grady was trying to do his bit but the others just gave him a funny look.

" what do you want me to do. stop seeing chad or somthing?" as soon as i said it i wish that i had'nt

" you know what thats not a bad idea" nico was being so not himself it was weird almost fake. i noticed that tawni had not said a single word she was trying to mime somthing to me. her mouth moved up and down i did not have a clue what she was saying in the end she had to write it down the letters spelt out

p o r t l y n t o p o f s l i d e- t h r e a t w o u l d s u e s o r a n a d om

i was amazed did she really take it this far but i did what tawnis sign said and glanced up and at the top of the slide was indeed portlyn. _she had a strange way of popping up when she was not wanted then again she was not wanted often._

" portlyn why are you so desprite to have chad?"

" chad and me were made for eachother so you the one standing in the way. if you never came to hollywood you and chad would not be together and me and him would be happy" this was most probably true.

" well if you were made for eachother why are you not dating him?" _made for eachother yeah right i admit there both jerks but aleast chad has charm and good looks, but portlyn had nothing._

" he does not know we likes me and te be honest he just using you and im going to get him no matter what happens to you" she had a smirk on her face thats was well to be true kind of scary. after that she left as turned to the others and the were so apologetic it was sweet i was happy they excepted me and chad but the one thing i could see that was bothering them all is what portyln had said to me. we were worried. all of us.


	5. Bad Plan

sonnys pov

many days had passed since portlyns so called threat well three to be exact. as i walked through the hall ways the air filled with noise of the prom the talking and as i got closer to the talking turned into screaching so it did not take long for me to figure it out that it was indeed tawni getting every hyped to have a reason to get all dressed up other than for her self.

" pink blusher, or body dust? these are the things that haunt me" she was such a drama queen

"grady put that down thats not a gaming system. wait no!"

*BOOM*

"what happend" i ran into the room it was full of smoke i heard a load of random coughs so i gatherd every one was ok

"zora what was that?"

"it was'nt mine" she sounded agrivated

by the time all of this ha happend the fire alarm had gone off and people were exciting the building

" come on we better get out of here " they all did as i said and followed me out of the building

i walked out the dressing room in to the hall which now two was full of smoke so i did not see the person grab my arm the person dragged me out of the doorway and into a small room.

i did not have enough air to scream or ask who it was so i had to wait and find out. although there was a sudden flash back to three days back when portlyn gave me the threat.a bright light came on and as i suspected it was portlyn.

"portlyn?" suddenly i was not that afraid.

"i told you chad will be mine no matter what."

"so you locked us both in a room away from the smoke?" i dont think she relised she did us both a favour

"huh. you dont get it do you. i sent the smoke bomb. i set the timer. it was me and now people think there is a fire so when i brake the news to chad that you got burned alive i will be his shoulder to cry on" i think i spoke to soon because now i was scared.

"you do relise your going to have to let me out of here sooner or later" she really was not as smart as she makes out to be.

" you will be released."

" great coz i cant wait for pro" she cut me off

"but only when chads mine"

" great im gunna die here alone" i mutterd under my breath. i dont think she heard me but she did give me a funny look.

" well now time for my heart breaking story about how i did everything i could to save the poor sonny monroe" she gave me a satisfied look at her plan. she stormed out of the room and i could hear her trying to make herself cry it did make me laugh as she banged her head against the door i think it worked because thats the last i heard of her.

i waited for a good 10 minutes although it felt like a life time before i heard convosation starting to become louder it was who i had hoped some one to get me the hell out of hear i got up and ran to the door but i was to late i turned the door knob when suddenly and to my surprise it had not been locked portlyn jad forgotten to lock the door that too made me laugh i ran out of the fire excit i was determind to find portlyn but first i had to find chad before portlyn did.

soon enough i found chad and to no surprise portlyn she was in tears (haha what a bad actor) as i walked up to the pair all i got of the convosation was

" sonny....is...im ...sorrry..chad...i..."i did not want to hear what the end of that sentence was

"sonnys what.. come on portlyn spit it out." i could tell he was getting annoyed.

" shes dead alright i did every.." he blocked out portlyn a huge grin spread across his face and as the grin got bigger portlyn turned around and was defently in shock.

"what are you doing here ..you..and i... you were in a store room your ment to be.. not here" she had totally forgotten that there were police and paramedics and loads of camras along with marshell and her director who came over immedetly and right on the spot she was fired. she did nothing except walk off in a strop.

"i'm so glad your ok!"

" yea" he cut me off his lips were up against mine.

" well well well." we broke apart marshell and (chads director) were both looking at us with big frowns on there faces

"marshell i can explain" before i could continue he had rapped is arms around me.

" im happy for you" he pulled away and shook chad's hand "both of you"

"thanks marshell" i grinned as he walked away. chad had his arm around me and smiled happily finally things were getting better

"im thilled for you. to you both" mr smith was truely thrilled for us it was going to be awesome

we joined the wrest of the so random cast. we watched and waited for the all clear.

chads pov

"please excit the building. please excit the building" we had all heard the booming noise that echoed through mr condors stuidos so we all did what the annoncer said and excited the building.

once we were outside the building tons of tweens cam pouring out of the building i had no idea there were so many of us, there was the lunch box girls_ such a stupid show its somthing nico and grady would watch but never chad dylan cooper _i noticed loads of different tweens i had no idea what show they were all from. i was keeping a close eye out for the so random cast it had been 10 minutes since the explosion and i had not seen them not once. then out of the coner of my eye i caught a small sighting of the one the only....tawni she was with the hole cast every one exept the one person i wanted to see the most sonny.

"tawni weres sonny" i saw the look on there faces, my heart sank i was trying to fight back the tears, iwas crazy about sonny i think i even love her_ did chad dylan cooper just admit to loving somone else then himself?_

" we dont know on minute she was there then the next she was gone. we dont know what happend" i could see she was just as worried as i was. me tawni nico, grady and zora all stood together and looked in all directions to see if sonny makes it out. a few minutes later i saw portlyn come running up to me she was in tears,

" sonny....is...im ...sorrry..chad...i..." she made no scense what so ever

"sonnys what.. come on portlyn spit it out." i was getting annoyed.

" shes dead alright i did every.." i stopped listing and i felt a huge grin spread across my face my grin got bigger as i saw portlyns face she was as surprised as i was.

"what are you doing here ..you..and i... you were in a store room your ment to be.. not here" she had totally forgotten that there were police and paramedics and loads of camras along with marshell and our director who came over immedetly and right on the spot she was fired. she did nothing except walk off in a strop.

"i'm so glad your ok!"

" yea" i kissed her right on the spot i was over the moon she was ok

" well well well." we broke apart marshell and Mr Smith were both looking at us with big frowns on there faces

"marshell i can explain" she exclaimed but before she could continue he had rapped is arms around her.

" im happy for you" he pulled away and shook my hand "both of you"

"thanks marshell" she grinned as he walked away. i put my arm around her and smiled happily finally things were getting better

"im thilled for you. to you both" mr smith was truely thrilled for us it was going to be awesome

i did not leave her side untill we were given the all clear _even then i did not like seeing her walk away but i knew nothing would go wrong at the prom and it would be one heck of a night to remember! _


	6. Three Little Words

chads pov

Tonight was the night. The night i was finally tell sonny how much i love her, as i approched sonny and tawnis dressing room i felt a rush of excitement. nothing was going to go wrong i knocked on the door i heard a fait voice.

"come in.." i could tell it was sonny she was polite about it if it was tawni she would have yelled it at me.

" hey sonny are you ready to-" i stopped mid sentance

"chad do i look ok.." sonny sounded worried " its the dress, i should of brought a different dress"

"nono you look...and..." i was utterly speechless

" shall we go so you can think of an ajective" she smiled sweetly

"umm yeah..shall we" i held out my arm to take.

" HAY wait for me!" i had totally forgotten about tawni who assumed i was going to say she looked amazing well if thats what she thought she had another thing coming.

" oh hurry up tawni your hair is not going to move that much in the time we get to the car!" sonny was trying so hard not to get annoyed while me on the other hand was trying so hard not to laugh it was funny to see tawni try and make herself look as awesome as sonny and me!and can you really blame me.

we all clamberd into my car of course sonny was in the front and tawni had to try and get in the back with her blue fairy dress the wrest of the so random cast were going to meet us there much to my joy sonny wanted tawni to come with us-wonderfull right. when we arrvied i got out of the car and ran to sonnys side and opened the door and helped her out she blushed ever so slightly.

"WOW, thats my ajective" great now i was blushing

" thanks chad" she leaned in and gave me a small kiss on the check she grabbed my hand and started to drag me in side but i pulled her back and gave her a proper kiss now we were both getting redder with every second. Sonny, me and unfortunatly tawni all walked into the hotel ball room it was amazing. it looked excatly like it did when we had are secret prom.

"this is amazing!" exclaimed sonny it was so sweet to see her get to excited over it! the rest of the so random cast came over and started to talk they were all as excited as sonny. if that was humainly possible. eventually we manged to reach the dance floor we were dancing non stop for about an hour and a half before i took sonny for a drink.

"coke?" she was buzzing

" yeah. please." i could not help but smile at her we took our drinks and found a table in the coner. i know it sounds a bit unsociable but we were having a great time just the two of us after all this was going to be the last time we would see eachother untill after the summer which was like three months or whatever so i was glad it was just me and our drinks we hit the dance floor once again we met up with the cast of both our shows and for once in years no one cared about the stupid fight between us it wa even better now portlyn was gone and gone for good so not even her could spoil the night.

after about ten upbeat fast songs a slow song finally came on i grabbed sonny before any of the other guys could.

" chad you nearly pulled my arm out of it socket!" she laughed as i grabbed her waist

" i know im sorry but those guyes were looking at you" i felt my face go red.

" aww is the great chad dylan cooper jealous?" she smirked

" no not jealous just-"

"jealous" she was laughing so hard it was hard not to laugh too. before we were both laughing.

" so are you glad you came with me?" i looked down into her eyes

"umm..." oh-oh " yes. i am" thankgod for that mini heart attack over!

-Sonnys pov-

i had just finnished getting ready when i heard someone knock on the door i assumed it was chad as we were meeting the others at the hotel.

"come in.." i was on my way to my closet to grab my shoes

" hey sonny are you ready to-" he stopped mid sentance

"chad do i look ok.." i was really worried " its the dress, i should of brought a different dress"

"nono you look...and..." he was speechless

" shall we go so you can think of an ajective" i smiled at him he was still just standing there it was a little awkward

"umm yeah..shall we" he held out his for me to take.

" HAY wait for me!" i heard tawni yell from across the room i saw the smirk on chads face he was getting annoyed i tried hard not to laugh.

" oh hurry up tawni your hair is not going to move that much in the time we get to the car!" this was rediculous i was trying so hard not to get annoyed while chad on the other hand was trying so hard not to laugh it was funny to watch him. i could tell straight away what he was thinking..tawni try and make herself look as awesome as sonny and me!haha she needs to try a lot harder than that well it would be somthing along those lines can you really blame me for thinking that though?

we all clamberd into chads car chad let me sit in the front, to be honest i was a little guiltly because tawnis dress was twice maybe even three times as big as mine and she had to clamber into the back. the wrest of the so random cast were going to meet us there much to chads joy i wanted tawni to come with chad and i after all she was like my best friend on the show so i though it would be nice for her to come with us. when we arrvied chad got out of the car and ran to to my side and opened the door and helped me out i felt my cheeks burn up ever so slightly.

"WOW, thats my ajective" i felt better now as he was blushing to.

" thanks chad" i leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the check i grabbed chads hand and started to drag him in side but he pulled me back and gave me a proper kiss now we were both getting redder with every second. Chad, me and of course tawni all walked into the hotel ball room it was amazing. it looked excatly like it did when we had our secret prom. it was breathtaking.

"this is amazing!" i was so excited i was even excited about how excited i was. it was so sweet to see chad stair at me! the rest of the so random cast came over and started to talk they were all as excited as me. if that was humainly possible. eventually we manged to reach the dance floor we were dancing non stop for about an hour and a half before i took sonny for a drink.

"coke?" i was buzzing so i was not really paying attention

" yeah. please." i felt him smile at me. we took our drinks and found a table in the coner. i know it sounds a bit unsociable but we were having a great time just the two of us after all this was going to be the last time we would see eachother untill after the summer which was like three months or whatever so i was glad it was just me and our drinks we hit the dance floor once again we met up with the cast of both our shows and for once in years no one cared about the stupid fight between us it was even better now portlyn was gone and gone for good so not even her could spoil the night.

after about ten upbeat fast songs a slow song finally came on felt a firm grip on my wrist.

" chad you nearly pulled my arm out of it socket!" i laughed as chad grabbed my waist

" i know im sorry but those guyes were looking at you" it was sweet to know chad really cared i think i even saw him blush.

" aww is the great chad dylan cooper jealous?" i smirked

" no not jealous just-"

"jealous" i could not contain my laughing but before long his blushing stopped and he joined in with the laughing. sure we got a few funny looks but i was happy so i did'nt really care

" so are you glad you came with me?"i looked up into his crystl eyes

"umm..." the look in his face was price less he actually thought i was'nt having a good time " yes. i am" his face softend and his grip round my waist tightend.

then i heard those three little words i never thought i would hear and certainly not from chad.

"sonny...I love you" this took me by suprise but the truth was i loved him too.

" i love you to chad" he leant in and gave me a kiss but not like the ones we had before this was full of passion and romance.

and from that point onwards we both knew nothing would go wrong and that we were both going to spend the wrest of our lives together....

THE END.......X 


End file.
